Vallakore
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: Spyro, Elora and Hunter find a mysterious book in the dragon library that tells the legend of another purple dragon in a world parallel to theirs. The trio decide to sit down and listen as Elora reads them the legend of Spirou. Rating may change.


**SpunkiSpirou:** Had writers block for a good year almost, and although I mostly write Sonic FanFiction, because my character is based from Spyro the Dragon, I've always wanted to do a piece of writing in this section. The difficulty for me has been though that my OC characters and friends don't live in the same world as Spyro does. So I had to come up with some way to write a Spyro fic that included Spyro and friends but was really for the OC characters. I have come up with this take for it, kinda like a Neverending Story setting. The prologue is a bit rushed, I might go over it again to tweak it a little. But either way, please R+R and let me know what you think :)

* * *

It was just another average sunny day in the dragon worlds. Now that no one needed saving anymore Spyro could spend his days how he wanted. He could laze around in the sunshine or take a dip in the springs or maybe go for a nice relaxing glide around the mountains. But most of his time he spent hanging around with his two best friends Hunter and Elora.

Although it was sunny outside today, the trio were in the Library of Life, browsing the various books that lined the hundreds of shelves in there. The Library of Life was a huge library that contained books of every dragon that ever lived in the realms, it told of their lifetimes and what adventures they had and when or if they had passed onto the next world.

Spyro himself had a book dedicated to him, it was often the first one he would pick out to read through. Not to seem big headed, but as a reminder of what he had done, and he did enjoy reading back on them. Saving all the dragons single-handedly, defeating Ripto and saving Avalar, and then going onto exploring the Forgotten Worlds and meeting cool friends like Sheila and Bentley. Yeah, those were the days.

Elora had always loved this library, it was a great source of history from the realms and she enjoyed reading about it. Her personal favourite was of course a book all about Avalar, she would often go to read that book first. As much as she loved her own world, the dragon world was a much more magical place to be, plus she could just use a portal to travel to her home land again. Whenever she wanted.

Today they were looking through books in a different part of the library, a section called Vallakore. None of them had ever heard of such a place, but after flicking through an introduction book near the front of this section, the three had learnt that it was a parallel world. Being a parallel world it meant that there was no way they themselves would be able to travel there. Things like that had been attempted in the past but it led to all sorts of trouble such as damaged rifts and tears in the fabric of time. Such practices had even been banned to stop the potentiality of the world ripping itself apart.

Hunter selected another book from a shelf further down and opened it to the first page. "Hey, this one looks a lot like Spyro!" he cried out with both surprise and excitement. He turned the book around and pointed to the image on the page for both of the others to look at.

Spyro looked at what he was pointing to, it was another purple dragon, almost exactly like himself but with dazzling crystal blue eyes and three black curved spikes on either cheek.

"Wow, that really does look like him!" cried Elora, she squinted her eyes slightly to read the name underneath the image. "...Spirou..."

"Spirou?" Spyro repeated. "Almost sounds like my own name. Who is he?"

Elora took the book from Hunter and looked closer at the description, reading it out to them. "Spirou the Dragon of Dream Makers, Vallakore. Saved the world from the Abhorrent Ahruk and Nefarious Narodin, alongside his friends Pepper, Kuejena and Choco." She turned to the daring duo. "What do you think?"

"I think," Hunter began, taking a seat in one of the bean bag like chairs on the floor. "This sounds like a good story that I wanna hear."

Spyro padded over to the rug near the chairs and sat down on it. "Yeah, I want to hear this too. Dream Makers sounds just like Dream Weavers to me."

Elora smiled and took a seat between them, she enjoyed reading both to herself and to others. She turned another page in the book to where the legend began. Taking a deep breath she started to read.

 _In the world of Vallakore..._


End file.
